Morning After
by Celestial Aurora
Summary: Wow. After about 3 years I have finally updated this fic. Please RR. This is a fic from Usagi's P.O.V. after she and Mamoru spend the night together. This was originally a one shot deal but it has grown into a floow blown story idea. I'll try to be better
1. Morning After

I know this is really short but it's sweet and I liked it so I thought I'd put it up in here.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now, I haven't owned Sailor Moon ever, and, unless a miracle occurs, I will never own Sailor Moon. So don't sue cause I haven't got anything good anyways (including money).  
  
Oh, also this is rated PG13 because of the topic discussed. (You'll easily figure out what the topic is! ^__^)  
  
MORNING AFTER  
I stand and watch the clouds pass by. They look like they are running to meet the glowing orb and help it begin its slow journey across the sky. I feel as though I have never seen a sunrise before. It's like the world didn't exist before last night. How I could have missed such beauty?  
As I stand there admiring the glowing marble in the sky, I feel arms snake around my waist from behind and a soft kiss on my neck. I put my hand up and reach back a little until it is gently caressing his cheek.  
"Honey, come back to bed." My man whispers in a tone that tells me he is only in the realm between dreams and reality. It only serves to remind me that he loves me enough to notice when I am gone even though he is in a dream world that exists only in his mind.  
I stand there another minute, enjoying the view of the rising sun and the feeling of my new lover's strong arms around my waist and bare chest against my back as he supports me.  
I realize that he must be getting chilled and I slowly turn around in his arms and kiss him gently on the lips.  
"Lets go in and warm up." That is all I need to say and he knows that I want to go back to bed and cuddle.  
Even being next to him is different. I feel like he is a part of me and that feeling is an unexplainable joy for me.  
As I fall back asleep, I know that there will be other times but this time, the first time, will never be able to be topped. 


	2. When Tomorrow Came

This originally was only supposed to be a one time shot but since someone actually asked for more I felt I had to add on to what was already there for their sake even if they never read this part.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now, I haven't owned Sailor Moon ever, and, unless a miracle occurs, I will never own Sailor Moon. So don't sue cause I haven't got anything good anyways (including money).  


Oh, also this is rated PG13 because of the topic discussed. (You'll easily figure out what the topic is! ^__^)  


When Tomorrow Came

I wake up; again, I am in his arms. I glance at the clock and sigh, not wanting to do what must be done. I start to move and his arms instinctively wrap tighter around my body, holding me down, as if to say "I'll never let you go." 

I continue trying to get up. I know he is only reaching out for me from the depths of his dreams. The thought of his dreams containing me are more of a deterrent than his reflexive tug on my body could ever be. I could destroy him in a matter of mere seconds but I would never be able to bring myself to do that. How could I possibly ever hurt this man who has only ever wanted me to be happy?

I manage to sit up. A sharp pain causes me to moan. Even though I no why, it still surprises me and I realize I might be walking with a limp today. 

I don't care. I'm happy.

I sit for a second and wait for the pain to subside. I watch his sleeping form, knowing that it is the most peaceful sight I have ever seen in my life. I see him reach out again. I am no longer in his arms and I can watch this act with the passivity of one who is not involved. 

But I _am_ involved. More involved then I ever thought I would be. More involved than I _want_ to be at this point in my life. I'm _only_ 16.

I don't care. I'm happy.

I gently brush the side of his cheek. He doesn't even stir. I move to get ready, glad that the connection is complete.

I walk into the bathroom and look for the basic showering necessities. I quickly find what I am looking for and I'm amazed for a moment that he would use a shampoo, conditioner and body wash that are made for girls. No, silly he planned this night remember? He had plenty of time to find out what I like when he visited and used the bathroom. 

He _had_ planned this. He was ready for this. Was I? Doesn't matter now either way besides, I don't care. I'm happy.

Or am I?


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon now, I haven't owned Sailor Moon ever, and, unless a miracle occurs, I will never own Sailor Moon. So don't sue cause I haven't got anything good anyways (including money).

Oh, also this is rated PG13 because of the topic discussed. (You'll easily figure out what the topic is! )

An: I know. I can't believe that I have come back to this story after a few YEARS either. But I just recently discovered the joys of and I have been watching Sailor Moon episodes on it. Then I received a well timed review of another Sailor Moon story I started writing along time ago and decided that it was past time for another update. I will hopefully be updating all of my stories within the next week or so.

Preparation

As I stand in the shower, the night's events continue to play across my mind as if it is nothing but a movie screen. Electrical sensations dance across my skin where the touches and caresses of his gentle, seeking hands have already been and gone. As if the memories weren't enough to hold onto for the rest of the day.

I finish washing my hair and body, taking extra care to remove any evidence of last night. Stepping out of the shower I notice that my uniform is on the sink counter. He's awake as well. I am slightly surprised by the clothes, I had only brought the outfit I was wearing. But I realize, remembering the aftermath of it all, that I was the first to fall asleep. He had time to wash them for me. He's always thinking about me. That's one of the reasons I love him.

As I unfold my blouse, I notice that it is different in a miniscule way. It smells like him. I hold the blouse up to my face, close my eyes and breath in deeply, reveling in the idea that even his scent is special to me now.

Fully dressed, I move out into the living room and I am confronted with a sight that throws my body into to a torrent of sensations. I feel a familiar tug in my abdomen as I watch my handsome man standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, with no shirt on. I feel my will power begin to drain away from me as my desire begins to take hold of me.

I have to be strong. If I can't handle this temptation how will I ever be able to ignore the temptation to tell my friends about our night together.

As I remember this sad detail, my passion dies away. I cannot tell a single soul. If anyone ever found out about us……

It is at this moment that he notices me standing there staring at him and he grins back with a devilish glint in his eye.

"I know I'm nice to look at but we don't have all day. Come over here and help me unless you think that cooking is below you, Princess."

I grin at his humor. "That's your majesty, remember? I've already been a princess. Being a queen is the next step." I move into the kitchen searching for his plates. I'm grateful for his ever present easy-going manner and his sharp wit. Just two more reasons why I love him.

" I beg your forgiveness." he says with a laugh as he takes the frying pan off the stove and moves over to the table.

I quickly find his dishes in the small kitchen. But even though it is small and we are both moving about, preparing the morning meal, we never once bump into each other. We seem to have a sixth sense as to where the other is at ever moment. Only a fleeting caress across the back or down my arm as he passes by me lets me know that he is even in the tiny room with me.

Soon we both sit down and begin to eat our breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. I watch him as he sips his coffee and reads the morning paper. I can tell that this must be a morning ritual for him and I begin to wonder what other rituals he has that I am unaware of. I hope I will find out all of them very soon.

We eat in silence for a while and I begin to think again about the preparations that he made the night before. The well prepared meal waiting on this very table, the music, the candlelight throughout his apartment, the rose petals on and around the king sized bed. He had had so much time to think about what might happen last night and I had innocently thought that it would be just another romantic dinner with my Mamo-chan and that would be it. He would take me home the way he had dozens of times before.

Flashback

"That was a wonderful." I said as I put my napkin down on the table. I look into his eyes and see overwhelming love in his eyes. But there is something more there that I just can't quite place and I feel myself blush under his intense gaze.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed it. But come, the night is still very young." He stands and slow walks around the table and offers his hand to me. For a moment I wonder where he is going to take me and then I realize that it doesn't matter where he wants to take me. I would follow him to the depths of hell and back without any hesitation.

He pulls me out of the space designated for the kitchen and into the middle of the living room, motioning for me to wait there for him. He goes into his bedroom, returning a few moments later and as he moves across the room, flicks the switch of his stereo on as he passes it. A slow melody begins to waft through to air towards us as he joins me. I don't recognize the voice but the music seems to call to the very core of my being, pulling at the strings of my heart.

When he reaches me again, he gently takes my hand and lightly kisses back of it, caressing my knuckles with his thumb. "May I have this dance, Princess?" He asks in a sultry voice.

I am beyond words, my throat dry, and I can only manage a slight nod as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his body. His eyes capture mine in an intense but loving stare and I feel as though I am drowning this storm cloud blue eyes. We begin to sway languidly to the pulsing beat of the melancholy music. He continues to gaze at me as we turn in slow circles in the middle of his apartment. The tension between us is strong, too strong, and I know that he senses it too because he slowly grins at me, bends down and kisses my forehead before pulling me to him even tighter so that my chin rests on his shoulder.

After a short while that feels like an eternity but at the same time is all too fleeting, he speaks softly into me ear, nuzzling the side of neck with his chin. "I love you, Usagi, and I will always love you. Never forget that."

I feel tears start to form in my eyes and waves of jubilation coarse through my veins from these gently spoken words. " I love you too Mamo-chan." I say in a small, yet unwavering, voice.

As if he had been waiting for this signal, he steps away from me and looks again into my eyes. He grins, takes my hand in his and bends down onto one knee. As I realize what he is about to do, the tears that had been shining in my eyes begin to overflow and cascade down my cheeks as I wait for him to speak.

"My love, my dearest Usako." He pauses for a moment as if trying to find the exact words he wants to say. "When I was young I never dreamed I would find someone who would complete me as much as you do. Your smile puts my heart nto a state of pure bliss and your mere presence touches my soul in ways that I never knew were possible until you came into my life. I know that you are too young to get married now but I want to ask you, my angel, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

For a moment, all I can do is stare in wonder at him. I see the passion in his eyes and I can almost feel the love radiating off of him. But as I stand there not answering, a look of fear slips into his eyes. In that moment I realize that I have the power to crush this man's heart in a thousand miniscule pieces. And in that same moment I realize that that is the last thing on Earth I would ever want to do. I take a shallow breath and swallow, trying to form words.

"I know I am young but I could live several lifetimes and I would never find someone who I love as much as I love you. You are my soul mate and I can not imagine spending my life without you. Of course I will be your wife."

As my words sink in, I can see the trepidation leave his eyes to be replaced by indescribable joy. "You have made me the happiest man in all eternity."

He stands and hugs me picking me up and twirling me around in the air. Setting me back on my feet, he again looks into my eyes and I can see both love and desire emanating from him. He bends quickly and seals his lips over mine in a passionate kiss.

I feel his hands press firmly across my back, caressing it and kneading it with his fingers. My hands go up around his neck and I deepen our kiss, running my tongue along his lips, begging to enter. Quickly, they part for me and our tongues meet in a dance of fire and passion.

After several moments of being locked in this heated embrace, he pulls away from me. We are both breathing hard and I can feel his yearning need rise between us.

He gently presses his forehead to mine and, regaining some composure begins to speak. "Usako, I want to hold you, to touch you, to be with you fully. And I'm afraid that if we go any further tonight I will not be able to stop myself."

I can see his eyes the truth of his words. But beyond the desire I can see also his overwhelming love for me and how he would never do anything to hurt me. In that instant, in that candlelit room, I want nothing more than to be one with him as well.

Saying nothing I pull out of his embrace and again I can see a hint of panic in his eyes, the worry that he has pushed me too far. I smile at him reassuringly and take his hand in mine. I slowly lead us into his bedroom.

All around the bed, he has sprinkled rose petals and there are lit candles all about the room. I know now what he was doing when he disappeared to this room before but in my state of euphoria, my mind doesn't comprehend the planning that must have been involved in making this room the most romantic setting a girl could ever hope for in this circumstance. All I know right now is that I want him, I _need_ him and I know that he needs me too.

End Flashback

"Something wrong?" He asks me from behind the newspaper and I realize that even though he is distracted, he still is keeping an eye on me and making sure that I am alright.

"Nothing." I respond quickly. Too quickly.

Putting down his paper, he looks concernedly at my plate. "You've barely touched your food, something must be wrong."

I take a moment to consider what I should say. Should I tell him about all of the doubts that are now running through my mind about what we have done or should I keep those reservations to myself? Should I tell him that now I am not sure that I was ready for what transpired?

"I was just thinking about how difficult it will be not to tell the girls about our engagement. I have never kept a secret from them before." Yes, that is right. It is the truth but not the whole truth. If I told him the whole truth it would just distress him and I don't want him to worry about me. He did nothing wrong. I was the one who took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Reaching across the table, he places his hand over mine. "My love, I know it will be hard but no one must know. If anyone were to find out, they would force us apart. They might even put me in jail. It will only be for another year and a half. We must both be strong and help each other through this." I see the sincere pleading in his eyes and I know that I will keep our secret.

I nod my head and begin to eat again. Seeing my returned appetite, he smiles and begins to clear away his plate and wash the dishes from breakfast. Finishing my own breakfast hurriedly, I move over to the sink. "I'll finish this, since you made breakfast. Besides you still need to get ready."

With a quick kiss of gratitude, he hands me the sponge and walks into his bathroom. As I finish with the dishes, I can hear him finishing his shower and I decide to make something for him for lunch. I know I am a terrible cook but maybe just a sandwich. I quickly rummage through his fridge and as I am bent over searching for some vegetables to slice for the sandwich I hear a shout from across the living room.

"Oi! Odango! Don't eat me out of house and home!"

I turn around to make some sort of quick witted remark back but my words die in my throat as I turn around and gaze at the half naked god before me. He is wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower body leaving his muscled chest bare for my inspection. His hair is still wet and a few loose strands fall in front of his deep, playful eyes.

With a quirky smile on his lips, he crosses the living room swiftly, pulls me to him and kissing me gently. "Now this is an Usako I could get used to: a speechless one!"

I stand dumbfounded for a second but soon my brain starts to function again and I reply "Better to be speechless than to be naked and locked out of your bedroom."

And with that I dart out of his arms and into his bedroom before he can fully process what I have said. I hastily close the door and lock it behind me as I hear a thud against it a split second later. Giggling, I listen as he knocks uselessly on the other side of the it.

"Usako. I really do need to get ready now, love." He pleads.

"Not until you say your sorry." I tease him.

"Alright. I'm sorry. Now let me in so that I can get ready."

"You're sorry what?" I reply with a devilish grin spreading across my face. "Come Mamo-chan, why are you sorry."

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean it." He says chuckling a bit at the end, trying desperately to hold back his own laughter.

"Say it!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry for implying that you might eat me out of house and home and for saying that I preferred you speechless." He was quiet again but as I was about to tease him again, I heard a soft voice travel though the door. "In fact, I would never want you silent. I live to hear your voice and ever word you utter is a blessing on my unworthy ears."

With a small sniff of trying to hold tears back, I unlock the door. I see him standing there with a sad look on his face. Suddenly that look of pouting disappears, replaced by a devilish grin as he rushes towards me and tackles me on top of his bed. He begins to tickle me all over and I shriek with laughter.

"I'll teach you to make me beg to enter my own room." He only needs one of his strong hands to hold both of my wrists together above my head, using his free hand to play mercilessly at my sides. "Say you'll be good. Say it or I won't let you go."

"Ok I'll be good!" I laughingly reply. He stops tickling me and suddenly I am aware of the contact of our bodies. His hard, muscular one, pressing mine into his mattress with only that small towel and my uniform's short skirt between us.

"Promise?" He says, and I can tell by the way that he looks into my eyes that that one word means many different things.

"Promise." I reply breathlessly, wondering how many things I have just agreed to as he lowers his head to kiss me deeply.

"You distract me too easily, you little minx." I smile at his new nickname for me. "But now I really must get ready. So out you go." He pulls me to my feet and ushers me out of his room.

I go back to my task of making sandwiches and the next thing I know we are both walking out the door, lunches in hand.

An: Well that's it for now. Please R+R. If you are interested in having me write the first time in more detail cough cough Hentai cough cough let me know. I can email it to you or we can figure out some other way so that it isn't posted on and no one gets yelled at (namely me).


End file.
